theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 19, 2015/Chat log
6:45 Loving77 hiii silly 6:46 Dragonian King sup peep Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:48 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:48 Dragonian King hi lily 6:50 Flower1470 I need a new show to watch 6:50 Dragonian King watch gravity falls again 6:52 Flower1470 "new" Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:53 Flower1470 Hey Jony 6:53 Cfljony22 hey guys 6:53 Dragonian King hey jony 6:53 Loving77 hi jony 6:53 Flower1470 recommend a new show i should start watching 6:53 Cfljony22 easy 6:54 Dragonian King wwe calling it now 6:54 Flower1470 i have hope 6:54 Cfljony22 no its not have u evert watched lost 6:55 Flower1470 something that doesn't have a million episodes 6:55 Cfljony22 welll tell me all the things u wanted then 6:56 Flower1470 idk i dont want to spend an eternity in another fandom they cost too much maybe i'll just start a new video game 6:57 Dragonian King what about 5D's erm I mean Arc-V or does that not count because it's still Yugioh 6:58 Flower1470 still yugioh 6:58 Dragonian King hmmmm 6:58 Flower1470 I have 50-ish games in my steam library and most of them i haven't even touched 6:58 Dragonian King you could watch Pokemon they have like 800 episodes I think but that's not a million 6:59 Flower1470 Yugioh dm was well over 200 and i almost died 6:59 Dragonian King brb 6:59 Flower1470 zexal was 150-ish and i wanted to cry 7:00 Cfljony22 well how do u want me to suggest a show when you dont even know what u want 7:01 Flower1470 dude im a mess i take all the help i can get 7:04 Cfljony22 u got my help 7:05 Flower1470 which i appreciate but if your help isnt helpful then (shrug) 7:10 Dragonian King back I think you should watch one of those terrible live-action Disney shows there's probably like 10 to pick from 7:16 Flower1470 ew 7:21 Dragonian King http://disneychannel.disney.com/ TOO BAD HAVE FUN 7:35 Cfljony22 i tried eggnog for the first time today 7:36 Dragonian King good for you 7:36 Cfljony22 sry that im trying to revive a dead chat 7:39 Dragonian King * Dragonian King gives Jony a sticker Jony have you read Silly's Zexal yet if you haven't I'll kick you and make you restart your computer Peep have you started editing Falling Leaves yet 7:50 Flower1470 @Jony did you like it? 7:50 Dragonian King yeah you never told us 7:55 Cfljony22 if you kick me im not joining back again i havent 7:56 Loving77 @Silly no 7:56 Dragonian King EDIT IT THEN 7:57 Loving77 IM BUSY RIGHT NOW 7:59 Dragonian King it's been like a month :( or a few weeks idk 8:05 Loving77 bleh 9:01 Flower1470 http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/theawesomewebkinz/images/9/93/Mygravityfallssearchhistory.png 9:03 Loving77 dude that's something I wouldn't be sharing with everybody 9:04 Dragonian King bodacious t ftw 9:05 Flower1470 @Peep why @Silly I was laughing so hard I was crying I didn't know mcgucket's name when i first started watching but needed a picture "weird old man" was enough to find him lol 9:08 Dragonian King lol Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:13 Williamm258 hi 9:20 Dragonian King hi will 9:23 Flower1470 Hey Will 9:27 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-60RJ0Vo1I https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfLs6zXYMF4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItHAieKE5GM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQLh-Ilmvmc bro tell me what you think 9:29 Dragonian King (clap) 9:31 Williamm258 bye 9:32 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:34 Dragonian King ooo 9:38 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:38 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:40 Cfljony22 welp 10:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys *toilet flush* Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:07 Flower1470 ooo x3 10:08 Cfljony22 welp x3 Category:Chat logs Category:November 2015